Locked Out
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Karaoke night and a little help from the guys get them together. Sometime after Monster. *ONE SHOT* ****M Rated****


It's Karaoke night and the Penny is _packed._ Sam grumbles as they have to fight their way to the bar. Jerry's in a particularly good mood cuz he and Traci are back together and things are going really well. The place is in full swing; singing, dancing, and _lots_ of drinking. He caught sight of Andy as they walked in. She was with the rest of the rookies like always and she looked gorgeous like always. It'd been two months since she and Callaghan had broken up and she was definitely dealing with it better.

Jerry sends a drink to Traci and winks when she raises it as a thank you. Sam thinks maybe _he_ should send _Andy_ a drink. He's still contemplating it when Jerry says the most ridiculous thing he's _ever_ said. "I'm going to sing to Traci."

Oliver laughs and Sam looks at him like he's _finally_ lost his mind. He says. "Umm. Barber, don't you think you embarrass yourself _enough_ with just talking?"

Jerry flashes his trademark smile and shakes his head. "No such thing when it comes to the woman you love." Sam's still shaking his head when Jerry asks his best friends to be his wingmen. Sam is still shaking his head when Oliver agrees. "Come on Sammy!"

He shook his head. "HELL NO Jer! I'm NOT helping you embarrass yourself by singing to Nash."

Jerry raised an eyebrow and looked between Sam and Oliver. "It could get you points with McNally."

Sam smirked. "I don't _need _points with McNally."

Jerry chuckled. "Yeah cuz you're doin just fine on your own."

Sam took a long drink of his beer. "What are you even talking about?" He scoffed. "Me and McNally." Shaking his head.

Oliver clapped him hard on the back. "Don't insult us like that brother. We've known you WAY to long." They exchanged glances. "She's single Sammy and she's interested too. There's nothing holding you guys back now. Go get her."

Sam shook his head. "I am NOT drunk enough for that."

Jerry raises his hand for Liam. "Liquid courage coming right up brother."

Oliver chuckled as Sam threw back two shots of tequila.

Andy always watched Sam when she was there, even when she was with Luke. She can tell something has him going. He's chugged his beer and downed two shots in less than five minutes. NOW Ollie is making his way to their table.

He's smiling like crazy. "How's it going rooks?" They all greeted in some way. "Diaz. Epstein. You're presence is needed at the bar."

Chris just nods but of course Dov can't help but ask. "What's going on sir?"

Oliver shakes his head and smacks him in the back of the head. "Don't ask, just go." He nods to the women and tries to hold back a smile. "Ladies."

Gail shrugs it off but Traci and Andy _know_ something is going on. They're eyeing them at the bar where they've joined Sam, Jerry and now Frank. Traci looks to Andy. "Those idiots are up to something."

Andy giggles and nods. "Whatever it is Swarek does _not _look happy." And he didn't. He actually looked pretty miserable.

They watch for a few minutes but don't see any further sign of action so they go back to drinking and talking. Sometime later it's Gail's gasp and... "_Holy shit!"_ That gets their attention.

They see she's pointing to the stage where Jerry, Sam, Oliver, Chris, Dov, Frank and a couple of other guys have climbed on stage. Traci nearly climbs under the table when she hears Jerry. "Traci Nash!" He's looking at her with the biggest smile. "I love you and this is for you."

She squealed when the music for "Locked Outta Heaven" started. Andy sat shocked as she watched Sam hide in the back of the group. He shook his head as the others started singing. He finally locked eyes with Andy and shrugged. When she smiled he rolled his eyes and shook his head again. Andy followed Traci closer to the stage.

Sam could _not_ believe he was up there. He definitely had not had enough alcohol to explain this one. He couldn't help letting his eyes drift to her. She had the most amazing smile. His torture was _finally_ over as the song ended. He jumped off stage and quickly made his way to the bar. Liam saw him coming and had a double waiting. As he reached for it he saw her slim hand snatch it up and take a drink.

Sam's heart stuttered a little as she put the glass to her lips. He smirked and reached for it. "I believe that's mine McNally."

She stepped into his space and let him have the glass. He look on her face was enough to make him hard. "I can't believe you actually got up there."

He chuckled as he downed what was left of his drink and motioned for Liam to set him up again. "Yeah. Me either." His hands were still shaking a little. He couldn't believe that he could lose himself in some of the worst gangs in the world and not flinch but being up on that stage has his hands shaking. He catches his friends raising a glass to him and nodding at Andy. Then he thinks that maybe it's just _her_ that has him like this.

She's stepped even closer into his space; she's got her hand on his hip. He looks down then back up at her and swallows around the lump in his throat. "_McNally_." He says it like that first night in the parking lot of this very bar.

Her smile is bright and a_ll_ for him. She's quiet but he can hear her. "_Sam_." A shiver, an actually shiver runs through him as she says his name. Her hand runs up his side and around, stopping on his chest. "Wanna get out of here?"

He just stares, actually fucking stares at her, moth open. Not believing that _she_ just asked _him_ to get her out of there. He can only nod; a small, barely perceptible nod. All that matters is she has seen it and her face lights up with _the most_ ridiculously beautiful grin he has ever seen on her.

He motions for their tab and pays Liam. He nods towards the door. "Let's go."

She nods and lets him lead her out to his truck. He slipped his hand to the small of her back and led her out. When they stopped at the passenger door Andy wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her, their lips barely touching. She whispered. "_Kiss me Sam."_

He struggled to breathe as her warmth spread through him. He momentarily thought he was dreaming until she brushed her lips lightly across his. He snapped out of it and pulled her to him crashing his lips to hers. She pulled him back against the truck and wrapped herself around him. Sam was trying hard to keep up. His brain couldn't believe he finally had her in his arms and his body couldn't stop responding to her. The deeper the kiss became the harder she bucked into him and the louder she moaned.

If he didn't slow this thing down he'd be ravishing her right here in seconds. He pulled back and took a deep breath, she whimpered and he kissed her neck as he whispered. "_Not here sweetheart_." He brushed his nose across hers.

Andy took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." She said breathlessly.

He knew from hearing a conversation between her and Luke that she didn't do well at someone else's place. He didn't want her nervous and running off. "Your place?"

She ran her bottom lip through her teeth and shook her head. "Yours."

He pulled back a little more and looked her in the eye. "Mc...Andy, are you sure?" She nodded and he smiled. "Ok." He kissed her hard before he opened his truck door and helped her in. The drive to his place was quiet. They pulled up 15 minutes later and he led them inside.

The last time she was there she hadn't paid much attention. She had expected a bachelor pad type place but it was warm and cozy looking. His walls were covered in pictures of what she guessed were his sister and her family and pictures of his friends from the Division. His living room was decorated with a large black leather sofa, a matching recliner, a large glass coffee table and matching end tables. He also had a cobblestone fireplace and a big screen TV to finish out the decorations.

Sam watched as she took everything in. He was starting to feel like maybe he had rushed things. "Andy..."

She turned around and she was smiling. "I...I'm ashamed to say I didn't pay much attention when I was here last time."

He had a feeling that's where she was going. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

She frowned. "Sam, I'm sorry for that, for coming in here like that and running off on you like that. It wasn't fair to you."

He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "It's ok Andy." She shook her head. "Really, it is. I'm not angry anymore. I understand _why_ you did it. We're good, ok?" He could see the hesitation and he sighed. "Should I take you home? We don't have to do this."

Andy took his hand and pulled her to him. "I don't want to go Sam." She ran her hands across his chest. "I'm tired of running from you." His breath caught and he swallowed hard to coat his very dry throat. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Sam's eyes closed the moment her lips touched his. It was like he was dreaming. He gripped her hips and pulled her tightly to him. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity; their tongues gently battling each other. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms so she could remove it.

She'd seen him practically naked that first day but she _still _couldn't help the gasp that escaped when she touched his bare skin. He was perfect to her; every chiseled and sculpted inch of him. "_God Sam_! _So amazing._" She ran her hands slowly over every inch, following her fingers with light kisses.

He growled at the feel of her lips. He hissed when she nibbled a little. "_Jesus McNally."_ He wanted her shirtless now. He gently tugged on her tank and she raised her arms. He remembered the last time he'd seen her like this. "You're so beautiful Andy." He raked his eyes over her as she blushed. "So damn beautiful." He slowly ran his fingers over her soft skin as he kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulders.

Andy twined her fingers in his hair and held him close, gasping and moaning as his kisses seared her skin. "_Oh! God! Sam!_"

He smiled as goose bumps covered her flesh. It was a heady feeling knowing he could do that to her. He needed more of her; pulling back he looked into her eyes as he ran his fingers up to the hooks of her bra. She smiled a little and nodded. He captured her lips with his as he slowly flicked the clasps loose. Andy gasped as his calloused fingers gently touched her bare breasts. She pushed him back towards his sofa and as he sat down she followed straddling his lap.

Sam took his time worshipping her breasts; gentle licks, sucks and bites as she ground her hips against him. Andy had never had someone do the things that Sam was doing to her. He was the perfect mixture of rough and gentle. _"Shit Sam!"_

It was all he had not to rip the rest of her clothes off and take her right there. His eyes were so dark and that made her smile. She reached between them and gently squeezed his throbbing erection. His held fell back as he groaned. She kissed and bit his neck as she unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. She quickly slid off his lap and on to the floor between his knees. Sam missed her warmth immediately. He looked down at her smiling face as she took him in her warm hand. He groaned again as she slowly stroked him.

His breathing had become ragged and when she kissed the tip of his throbbing erection he stopped breathing. She took as much of him in as she could. Sam let her for a few seconds but pulled her away. "Not right now. C'mon." He pulled her back up in his lap and kissed her hard. Sam stood them up and they helped each other out of their jeans. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes until he pulled her back against him and they kissed deeply. He needed her to be certain, needed to _know_ she was certain.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed along her jawline. "Are you _sure _you want to do this?" He knew he couldn't go back if they went any further.

Andy answered him by sliding her hands into the back of his boxer briefs and sliding them off as she squeezed his butt. He growled as he watched her slide her boy shorts off and kick them to the side. She pushed him back down to the sofa and she sat back down. She kissed him hard as she sunk down on him. _"Sam! God! You...you feel SO good."_

He held her tight. "_Fuck Andy_!" He panted as she eased herself all the way down on him. "_You feel so good. So. So good."_

Andy shook from pleasure as she fully enjoyed having him inside her. She had buried her face in his neck. "Oh! God!" She kissed her way to his lips and cupped his face as she kissed him deeply. Sam tangled his fingers up in her hair as she slowly moved her hips.

Sam met each of her thrusts as she clenched around him and screamed his name. "Yes! Sam! Right...like that." She whimpered as he thrust harder. "_Saaaammmm! I...I...I'm...g...gonna..."_

Her movements faltered and she gasped as Sam felt her lose herself. He ran his hands up and down her back and buried his face in her hair as he whispered. "_Shh! It's ok. I've got you sweetheart. I've got you."_ He held her as she slowly rode out her orgasm and collapsed against him. He continued to hold her and whisper sweet things. She finally raised her head and smiled at him.

She kisses him softly as she starts to move her hips again. His jaw goes slightly slack as the amazing feeling of having her in control takes over again. She stares into his eyes as she moves, reveals in the hot look of desire he's giving her. She knows he _has_ to be close so she speeds up her movements. She whispers her own words of encouragement. _"God Sam! You feel so good."_ He grips her hips hard and pumps deeper and harder into her. "_Cum for me Sam. I want to feel you." _

He's getting closer and closer, can feel it. He's never felt a woman as amazing as her. She does ridiculous things; the way she moves and feels should be illegal. He groans out._ "Jesus Andy!" _

She rides him faster and faster as she whispers. "_You Sam. It's always been you."_

That's all it takes for him to let go and he roars her name as he pulls her down hard on him. She wraps him in her arms and kisses him until he rides out his orgasm. They spend a while just holding and kissing each other until she shivers. Sam pulls the blanket from behind him and wraps her up in it.

He turns them around so they're lying down. "You ok?"

She sighs heavily and nods as a smile crosses her lips. "Perfect. You?" She looks at him wide eyed and worrying her bottom lip through her teeth.

He smiles, flashing the dimples and lightly brushes his lips across hers. "Perfect."

They can't stop looking at each other. He thinks he _has_ to be dreaming and she can't believe she finally stopped fighting her fears and went with her heart. "I meant it Sam." A lot of things were said in the last hour. He quirks an eyebrow and she says. "It's always been you."

He doesn't quite know what to think or say. He smiles big again and brushes his nose across hers. Finally finding his voice he says. "Before doesn't matter as long as it's us from now on."

She smiles her radiant smile and nods. "From now on."


End file.
